Bernadette and Penny's night
by Lightningbolt81
Summary: Bernadette and Penny had a wild night.


Penny/Bernadette 

One drunk night together

Penny wakes up and groans. She stretches out and realizes she's a little sore, soon she realizes she's naked.

"Okay who did I sleep with?"

She soon turns to her side and sees Bernadette next to her.

"Or not." She thinks.

She lifts the sheets the sheets just a bit and notices Bernadette is wearing the same as her.

"We probably were tired and slept in the same bed." Penny says as she makes her way wrapped in sheets to her bathroom to take a shower.

As she gets in she tries to remember what happened last night.

"I haven't had a lesbian experience since I was 20, if I was again Bernadette wouldn't be a bad choice."

"Get those thoughts put Penny, not happened."

As she's taking a shower her thoughts are brought back to last night.

 _"Cheers."_

 _"What are we celebrating." Bernadette asks?_

 _"Nothing in particular." Penny says drinking her wine._

 _After each girls' 4th glass is when things got interesting._

 _"Penny you're so pretty, I wish I was like you, you got to have any guy in the world with a snap of your finger."_

 _"Please, except they never stay past the morning."_

 _"Well if I spent a night with you, I'd stay past morning. I bet your lips are soft." Bernadette says._

 _Soon Bernadette places her fingers on Penny's lips. Then places her lips on hers and soon both are kissing back._

 _As they both pull back._

 _"Wow."_

 _"You want to go to the bedroom?" Penny asks._

 _"Oh yes." Bernadette says, as Penny grabs a hold of Bernadette's hand and leads her._

 _As they're in the bedroom, clothes are thrown everywhere._

 _Penny has Bernadette laying on her back in just bra and panties, she pulls her panties down and soon goes down on the scientist, it didn't take Bernadette long before she's writhing in pleasure, and crying out Penny's name, after what felt like an eternity Bernadette cums._

 _Penny stands up and lowers her pussy in front of Bernadette's face and starts licking Penny, Penny holds on to the bedpost to steady herself, with Bernadette's tongue soon she feels her legs get weak and before long she cries out Bernadette's name and orgasms._

 _After they catch their breathes._

 _Penny then removes Bernadette's bra and is amazed at how round they are, how perfect they looked, she places a hand around them and realized how perfect they felt as they sat in her hand, Penny squeezed one causing Bernadette to moan , she starts sucking on her breasts, while she fingers Bernadette, causing her to moan at a rapid pace before she cums on Penny's fingers._

 _"Your turn." Penny says._

 _Bernadette removes Penny's bra and is marveled at Penny's perfect glorious breasts. Soon she's sucking on them and then places a finger in Penny's bare smooth womanhood, soon Penny is moaning, causing both women to become wet, after several minutes of this they cum are almost the same time._

 _"Wow." Bernadette says laying down._

 _"Yeah."_

 _After several more rounds exhaustion took over._

"Dear lord we slept together and then ."

"Oh shit." Penny says.

"Well I better get out, maybe Bernadette does remember."

As she gets out Bernadette is in one of her robes and drinking coffee.

"I hope you didn't mind."

"So some night huh?" Penny joked.

"Um yeah." Bernadette's memory coming back.

"Definitely the wine."

"Was it?"

"Bernadette what are you asking?"

"I've never been with a women before, if I was you'd be it."

"Bernadette honestly I think it was just a combination of too much wine. "

"Have you been with a women before?"

"Once, I was 20, I was experimenting with pretty much anything. Sex, drugs."

"Oh."

"Bernadette, honestly it was a one time thing, don't read too much into it, now if it was some random woman, then okay."

"You're right. "

"If anything Howard wishes he was here." Penny jokes. Causing Bernadette to laugh.

"Which you can't tell him, he won't leave me alone after this, he'll pester us until we agree to a threesome, you hear me, he can't. Not even by accident."

"I don't keep secrets, but you're right."

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower and head home.

"Okay."

A little while longer, Bernadette is heading out the door telling Penny she'll call her later.

Xxxx

(A few days later)

"Hey Penny."

"Umm about the other night. When we you know."

"Yeah."

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"We were pretty drunk."

"Yeah."

"But we've been drunk before and never done that."

"Are you saying we wanted to?"

"Maybe."

"What if we were sober?"

"Bernie are you asking to do it again?"

"I know it's crazy."

Penny kisses her on the lips.

"It doesn't mean we're gay or like our husbands less. Just a little fun between us."

"Right." Bernadette says.

"Would you be up for a threesome ?" Bernadette asks.

"I'm for switching it up, I don't know about Howard."

"He's changed."

"It's not that I've never saw what you have."

"I'd like to be turned on."

"And Leonard turns on my motor?"

"Okay so we haven't exactly married guys that we have to worry about other women being interested in."

"Let me think. You'd have to return the favor."

"Well I'm sure Leonard would say yes."

"So where were we?"

About to pick up from the other night.

Xxxx


End file.
